The Barbary Coast
Creation After weeks of closing in on the nation, in January of 1745, King Johnny Turner has finally found a masterpiece. A perfect weapon to be used against Spain and Portugal. A nation of pirates. "My fellow pirates, raid not, the deserving British, Russian, and allied waters. Plunder the savage Spanish ships, lead by a complete tyrant." Was a part of Johnny's short speech for his coronation. He told the people and pirates to "Think of yourselves as privateers, not those 'dirty' kinds of pirates the British are always complaining about." He believed that not only a simple group of pirates should be established, not even just a milita. He thinks that he can make a pirate military out of the tens of thousands of pirates who raid trade ships. Most of them admired him as an I.A.A. pirate who already has power, so they agreed and did his simple bidding. As far as government goes, Johnny found a group of rare "nobles" in an area that was formerly run by anarchy. He created the "Barbary Republic Convention" where 250 nobles planned everything having to do with the country. Using his large amount of him and his associates' riches, he also paid the nobles. He told the less educated pirates that "The more organized the government is, the more we can get to some looting and plundering on that Spanish so called armada." Currently, 92% of the pirates are with their king on this, as an estimation. Also, most of the remaining 8% are moving away from Barbary to plunder at other places. Barbary Map Spain has a clear shot at Barbary, but they believe they have no business with pirates. For years they have raided Spanish ships, but never fight back. They have a reason to now that Barbary is an organized government, but Britian has their attention at a bigger quantity. Little does Spain know that these forces are ready for invasion from the south. King Johnny lives in the capital known as Tangier just miles away from Spain. Luckily it is highly secured, and a 62-feet-high wall with thousands of cannons is being built to ensure protection for the capital. A large amount of the smal civillian population lives around Tangier, but they will likely migrate south if Spanish invasions were to arise, which is unlikely due to the problems they already face, like the rest of the alliance invading. Military Arab failed to take the country over, Britain failed, Spain failed, and France failed. This show King Johnny that the pirates would make an amazing military. He was also informed that many of the countries like England were afraid of the pirates and bribed them to stop pirating. There will be no bribing with Spain, though and Johnny has to make a strong military that can stand up to Pearson Wright A.K.A. King Carlos Clemente. Most soldiers wear green coats to symbolize that they are a "pirate-soldier". Shown to the right is an anonymous ship captain in uniform. The belt is what keeps his cutlass in place, while under his common green coats is dual pistols, a quick-draw loaded pistol, and sometimes depending on the rank of his, a blunderbuss, musket, or rifle. Most of the battle is at seas because the coasts are impossible to raid before their ships get raided. Despite this, the military isn't planning on invading Spain until Pearson notices the real consequences of going to war with such an alliance. They will simply stick to raiding all Spanish trading vessels going to India, or any other countries to the south and sometimes the west. Military Leaders ------------------------Naval Leaders------------------------------------------------------------------------Army Leaders------------------------------ Allies/Enemies (Not listed = neutral) *Britain - Allied *Russia - Allied *EITC - Allied *I.A.A. (INFERNO) - Allied *Japan - Allied *France - Allied *Italy - Allied (at least the non-Spanish part) *Holy Roman Empire - Allied *The Brethren Courts - Allied *Prussia - Allied *Ottoman Empire - Allied *Spain - Enemies *Portugal - Enemies *Spanish Brethren Court - Enemies Category:Governments Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Fleets